Vicious Cycle
by Miss Queen B
Summary: What your body and mind goes through when you are bitten. My fourth oneshot but surely not my last. Please Read and Review.


**MQB: Not much to say about this one-shot, it was something I thought of during work in which I wrote half of it down on a napkin. Hehehe. Anyway, this has nothing to do with my series and it's written in your POV. **

* * *

**Vicious Cycle**

"_Death takes the good, too good to stay, And leaves the bad, too bad to take away" –Unknown_

The sense of fear brings shivers down your spine and turns your blood ice cold. You don't know if that person was alive or dead but either or it brought that fear into your system. The fear of it growling like an animal as its' blood from its' freshly inflicted wound splash all over the ground.

The fear that made you stayed glue to the ground only to be too late to move when you finally could because the person attacks you and soon you feel a burst of unbearable pain.

You turn your head only to see a large piece of flesh being ripped apart from your body by the dead or alive human being. As blood pour out of your wound you scream to the top of your lungs from the pain.

Oh, the pain, the earth shattering, blood curling, pain.

You clasp your hand over your wound while the dead or alive person chews on the piece of flesh like beef jerky. Blood smears all over his already red coated mouth while it smack it's lips and the sound of the meat being squished and chewed between its' teeth.

You run, you don't know where you are going but dammit, you have run in order to escape from the horror.

You're alone now, alone and critically injure, but you're safe from the fear and horror. An odd place to hide, inside an unknown house because yours is now overrun by . . . well, you don't know what you should call them. They were alive but they had the stench of death and plus they were hunting people down and eating them. So what do you call those people, those, those . . . Things.

The wound begins to throb as well as your head that you couldn't really think anymore. The bleeding isn't stopping and you begin to feel a little nauseated. A thick, salty, liquid fills your mouth only to realize it was your own blood that you are compelled to spit out.

You moan in pain as a thin trial of blood runs down from the corner of your mouth. A small blood puddle begins to from next to your wound. It shins in the morning light coming from the window.

You begin to feel lightheaded and feel like the world is spinning. You shiver, why is it so cold all of a sudden. It's a warm sunny morning but it's so cold.

It's getting a little hard to breathe. You take a deep breath but let out a small moan from the pain of your throbbing, bloody wound. The urge to vomit comes to your mind from tasting too much blood in your mouth. You hold yourself with your arms, feeling the blood soaking into your shirt and shiver some more.

It's too cold.

You take another deep breath then another when you feel like your own blood and spit is clogging up your throat.

A tear strolls down from on of your eyes when you realize you can't deny the fact any longer. The time has come, but you wished it would have come in a more peaceful way. Like falling asleep in a nice warm bed with no troubles in the world and never wake up.

But no, you're going to die alone, cold, and in terrible pain. In some unknown place to rot and to be eaten by maggots or even by more of those . . . things.

The thick blanket of sadness covers you from the reality of knowing you are about to die. You take another deep breath, trying to fill your dying lungs with life. Tears poured down your face and mix with the blood coming from your mouth.

You don't want to die.

You take another deep breath. Inhale.

You don't want to die.

Inhale. Exhale.

Please, don't let me die you said to yourself and to the ceiling.

Inhale. Exhale.

Please, don't let me die.

More blood pours out of your mouth as your body begins to go completely numb. You need to breathe, you don't care how bad it looks for you, just breathe.

Inhale . . .

Please, don't let me die.

Your eyes roll back, your head tilts to the side til it's resting on your shoulder. Your arm, the only warmth you had from the cold, slides down your chest and rest of your sides.

...exhale.

Your world goes black . . . for a moment.

Your eyes slowly flutters open and you lift your head off your shoulder. You scan your surroundings while picking yourself up from the ground. You no longer feel pain, you no longer feel your heart beat or your lungs breathing in air.

You no longer know who you are or what you have become.

The coldness of your previous life is replaced by hunger.

This strange hunger suddenly fogs your mindless mind and compels you to eat something warm that has a pulse.

Like a small toddler, you take your first step as the new you. You a little wobbly at first but in time you'll master the limping walking and maybe even running. You walked over to the door and begin to bang it with your fist as you moan from something to eat. The food is outside, you can somehow smell the warm, full of life, meat and You. Must. Have. It.

As if the urge to eat gives you strength with one powerful bang you knock the door down and slowly walk outside. It didn't take long for you to spot the meat you're craving all of a sudden.

A woman, wrapped in her bathrobe, covers her mouth in horror when she sees you. You don't know what she's afraid of, it might be from the blood that was smeared all over you clothes or just by the way you were looking at her. She doesn't know if you're dead or alive, but the way you are looking at her, it might have brought chills down her spine and turn her blood ice cold.

Her flesh looks delicious. Oh, she is just what you need to ease this hunger you have. You hiss and run towards her at full speed you were able to muster.

The fear in her eyes prevents her to move til it was too late when you grabbed hold onto one of her arms and takes a bite.

Unknowing to you or her, but she is now the ending and the beginning of the human turn zombie vicious cycle . . .

Fin

* * *

**MQB: A zombie bites you, you bleed, you die, you come back as a zombie only to bite the next person. Yup, that's the cycle that will destroy the world one of these days. Hahahaha**

**please review. **


End file.
